


Alpha Relief Center

by abbofan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dystopia, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega opression, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Throat Fucking, alpha dudebros, gagging, omega brothel, omegas brainwashed into being sex toys, teenage alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbofan/pseuds/abbofan
Summary: Eric is an alpha in a post-apocalyptic world where omegas are rare and alphas vastly outnumber them. When Eric turns 18 his rich parents will buy him an omega of his own, but in the few months until then he'll have to settle for going to the Alpha Relief Center, where they try to help out guys like him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Alpha Relief Center

Eric can't wait to get his own omega. Not every alpha is lucky enough to have one, but Eric will be, once he's old enough. His family's old money, thanks to his great-grandfather who had the brains to invest in the right things when the world started to end, the temperatures rising, the water becoming undrinkable. The feeds they read in history class claim there were a few rough decades in there, but Eric's family made it out OK. 

Even better than OK. Good enough to purchase an omega from the state, if they so choose, for any alpha child they may have.

But Eric is only 17. His ruts started two years ago, and it's been torture ever since. His minders bought him all the toys a growing boy could ask for - all kinds of pouches to stick his dick in, "knot enhancers" that were supposed to stimulate his knot to develop faster and bigger, even heated, scented lube that was supposed to help simulate an omega's hole. 

But all of it sucked, and none of it was enough. At first he'd get a rut every 5-6 months, but the older he's gotten the closer they are. In the 8 months since he turned 17 he's had 3 ruts. This one is his fourth. 

Except this time he's gotten permission to deal with it like you're supposed to. Like grown men do, when they don't have an omega that belongs to them. 

He goes to an Alpha Relief Center. 

It's lucky that his best friend Hunter also has his rut at the same time. They've been classmates since middle school, but Hunter was kept back a year when he was little, so he's actually older than Eric. His family isn't poor, but they'll never be able to buy him an omega - secretly, Eric hopes to let Hunter use his one day - so he's pretty much doomed to these sorts of places, unless he can earn enough on his own for an omega. 

But it's less intimidating to go together, and Hunter's experienced at this, so Eric barely feels nervous. 

After they check in and pay their fees, after their identities are verified and their alpha status flashes up on the screen, the betas running the place let them into a large room, more like a warehouse, separated into two areas. 

Eric's eyes are drawn first to the side of the room that seems to be more popular. There are more alphas milling around, standing in line, some rubbing themselves through their slacks, some with their dicks half pulled out, jerking off shamelessly while drooling over what they're looking at. 

There are sturdy cots all along the wall, probably over twenty of them. On each one there's an omega, on his back, legs raised over his head and secured with soft cuffs and steel wires to the wall. Each omega's ass is lifted slightly, as a result, his legs parted, giving an alpha perfect access to his hole. 

Eric has to shove himself between a few people to see, but finally it's clear to him that while each omega's hands aren't restrained in any way, there's a translucent fabric over their faces. It looks like a breathing filter, the kind that pumps extra oxygen but also obscures vision. Eric's seem them used by some of the sports teams at school, during training. They're supposed to be great for exertion, replenish the lungs quicker, filtering out the outside world. 

It's why he can't hear the omegas making any sounds, he realizes. He can only hear the moans and grunts of the alphas who are fucking the omegas, filling up the entire, echo-y space. 

There's a big line to fuck an omega though, and Eric feels like his dick is so swollen and huge it's about to rip his boxers, which are specially designed for alphas anyway. He's used to rut being like a throbbing, borderline-painful furnace in his pants, making it hard to concentrate on anything but coming, but this just makes it a billion times worse.

Hunter grabs him by the shoulders and steers him away, towards the other side of the room, even though Eric can't take his eyes off the dripping, slopping holes of some of the omegas, clearly well used by this point. 

It's disgusting and unnatural for an alpha to fuck a hole that's already full of another alpha's seed, that's what all the theory says, but that's not an option when omegas are so much rarer than alphas. It's a miracle places like this even exist, for a while after the world changed and humans changed it was every alpha for himself, and omegas were hoarded by the wealthy. Eric's family had a whole stable of them. 

Now at least they allocate some of them for public use, even if places like this are still much too expensive for most. Eric doesn't really know what qualifies an omega for one of the Relief Centers, but he assumes they're the ones rich people don't want to buy. 

Hunter shakes him out of the trance of staring at omegas, just as Eric is reaching helplessly into his underwear, like some kind of savage. 

Hunter forces him to look at the other wall, which is far less crowded. 

It's also a lot less awesome. There's the same number of cots against the other end side of the room, but they're a little different. 

Here, each other is lying on his back, his shoulders and neck slightly elevated by the angle of the cot. His legs are unrestrained, but his hands are tied to the sides of the cot with the same soft fabric and steel wires. 

Each other's mouth is open wide, small black tendrils wrapped around their lips and chin. Their eyes are covered with a strip of fabric, the same soft kind as the cuffs. 

Though it's hard to make out the details of it, since every omega's mouth has an alpha's cock in it. 

The alphas stand at the head of the cot, their dicks deep inside each omega's throat, rutting away with abandon. 

It takes a moment for Eric to notice that these omegas have a similar translucent coverings over their groin area. Neither their assholes nor their tiny balls and small dicks are visible. 

"They switch, every once in a while," Hunter explains. "They do a shift on this side and then on that side. With a break in the middle, maybe? I don't know," he shrugs. 

Eric can see it now. The hole alphas aren't allowed to touch in covered, the one they're supposed to use is made available. Clever, considering how irrational alphas during a rut can be. 

"Come on," Hunter says, and they join the much shorter line. It takes no time at all until they're each given an omega. 

"First time?" asks the beta manager, looking at Eric while he pulls a tissue from a designated pouch in his uniform and crouches down to wipe the come from around the omega's mouth. 

"Yeah," Eric says, feeling like he's going to explode with the anticipation. 

"Choking is fine but if he passes out there's a fine," the beta says, rising and already turning away. 

Eric nods and the beta is gone a moment later. As Eric reaches into his strained boxers he realizes he's going to be fucking this mouth in front of an entire line of alphas waiting to take his place. But he looks over at Hunter, who smiles at him, already holding his dick in his hand, and feels reassured. 

Hunter gives him first, loud moan while Eric is still trying to figure out the right angle to shove into the omega's mouth. The lips are parted, the head is slightly tipped back, the angle is perfect. From here Eric can see that the omega's teeth are covered in some kind of smooth plastic sheath, to prevent any sharpness. Still it takes a few moments for Eric to slide the head of his dick into that willing heat, feel the slide of the tongue against his underside, and then those powerful throat muscles...

Eric groans, deep in his chest, closing his eyes from how good this feels. So much better than any toy, any plastic sheath, any sticky lube.

This is real, he can feel the omega's throat muscles working around him, swallowing, spasming, jittering. 

It's hard for an alpha to fit into a beta's mouth. Even Eric, who's not huge by any measure and hopes to grow a little as he gets older, has a 9 inch cock when he's fully hard. 

And now he's sliding all those inches home, one by one, feeling like the pleasure is knocking the wind out of his chest, making uncontrollable moans that join the cacophony in the room. 

It's so good, how could it be this good? Eric shoves in further and further, feeling the slick, wet muscles close in around him, watching the omega's throat react to his cock from above. 

He needs somewhere to put his hands, so he puts them on the omega's chest, pushing down, using it for leverage to pull out and then slam back in again. 

The second time is even better somehow. Hotter, faster, the friction making his dick feel like it's on fire, in the best way. God, he won't last long like this. 

He looks at Hunter next to him, eyes closed, teeth buried in his bottom lip, thrusting away like an old pro. 

Every bone in Eric's body wants to turn to liquid. And this is the second rate experience? It's the thing alphas settle for, because a mouth can't really hold a knot?

God, his knot. It feels like a ring burning flesh around the base of his dick. It usually takes him half an hour to be this close to coming, even with the best toys. 

"Hey," Hunter's voice says next to him, and Eric opens his eyes and looks over again. "I'm glad you like this, E," Hunter says, smiling, sweaty, hair falling into his eyes. "I told you it'd be amazing."

And God, seeing Hunter's cock - massive, even by alpha standards, much bigger than Eric's - disappear into the omega's mouth, watching Hunter's huge, engorged balls running against the omega's nose and eyes, justifying that blindfold, it's all too overwhelming. 

Eric tries to pull out enough with every thrust that the omega can take in a breath before he shoves back in, but when he's this close he forgets to care about it. 

He pushes in and in and in and feels his dick pulse and spasm, reverberating back to his hips, his spine. He's never had an orgasm like this. 

He feels the omega's throat seize up while Eric's knot is just getting started. 

For a moment it feels amazing, like the omega's body is trying to expel Eric, but all it's doing is applying more pressure, making his orgasm last longer, feel more intense. 

But in the next moment he remembers the warning. He doesn't care about paying the fine, but he doesn't want his first visit here to end in having to ask his parents to cover his rule violations. That wouldn't bode well for being allowed back here again. 

He pulls out, but he's still coming, leaving a trail of it in the omega's throat, all the way to his mouth, which fills up with sticky liquid, making the omega choke even more, gasp for breath and cough. 

In the next moment there's a beta next to them, a different one from before. He doesn't push Eric aside, but bends down with several tissues to wipe Eric's come from the omega's face, as well as the drool that's dripped down to his short-cropped hair. 

The beta is quick and efficient, done in a few moments. He gives the omega, who's still breathing harshly, a caress on the head before getting up. 

Eric is still standing there with his cock out, his knot engorged, come dripping on the floor. 

"You can clean up in here," the beta says, putting one hand on the omega's Adam's apple, to demonstrate. 

Eric, still not breathing right himself, after that orgasm, pushes the tip of his dick into the omega's mouth, which is as open as ever, and wipes the last drops of his orgasm, as well as the mess he's covered in, against the inside of the omega's soft, warm cheeks. The omega's tongue also swirls around him, cleaning him and giving him a nice echo of what being inside that throat was like. 

He doesn't even notice that Hunter is done as well. Of course, he didn't spill all over himself, the omega, the floor. His omega doesn't need cleaning. Eric would bet the omega swallowed every drop of Hunter's orgasm and held Hunter's knot in his mouth for a while too, that's how clean and satisfied Hunter looks. 

They both walk away, vacating their spots for the next alphas in line. 

"How was it?" Hunter asks, as they walk back into the reception area. "Not too bad?"

It was the best experience of Hunter's life, despite the fact that at home, he hasn't had a toy to knot in since the first time he had a rut. Nothing compares to a live omega, he knows now. Nothing. 

"Thanks, man," Eric says, giving Hunter a side hug as they leave the Center. "Best I've ever had. Shit."

"Even better next time?" Hunter winks at him. "If we get there early, the line for the other side isn't as bad."

 _Yes_ , Eric thinks. _Absolutely_.


End file.
